


Shut Your Mouth (I'll Shut it For You)

by rw_eaden



Series: Sex Like it's a Competition [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Punk Castiel, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Now that Dean and Cas are more friendly, Dean decides to ask Cas to hang out and catch a show at the planetarium. Cas has other ideas, but Dean's not going to let him win their weird little sex game just yet.





	Shut Your Mouth (I'll Shut it For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I realized last week that I hadn't written anything in this verse for a whole fricken year. Oops. :/   
> Also, I missed writing my OTP doin' it in public, so I had to write something.

Dean had been going back and forth about texting Cas for the better part of the evening. Since their encounter in the movie theater, they’d been having sex off and on for about a month and a half. It was about an even split between the two as to who called who first for a hookup, and it was all going really well. Sometimes Cas or Dean would order a pizza afterward and they’d hang out in their boxers, watching whatever was they could find on Netflix and munching on stuffed crust. It was fun, honestly, and he and Cas were actually finding that they had some stuff in common.

They both enjoyed the same junk food TV and Cas was fun to watch it with – even if he was completely wrong about Dr. Piccolo’s character arc in the seventh season. Dean already knew he was clever, but it was a bit of a surprise to find that they actually were of the same opinion on Whitman – that he thought he was more important than he actually was – and that if given the chance, they’d both totally have sex with Oscar Wilde. They were both majoring in the same thing, English literature, and neither of them had any idea what they were going to do with their degrees after they graduated.

So, they did have some level of fun when they weren’t having sex, but they still weren’t friends. They were more like fuckbuddies, which was fine but it left Dean in a bit of an odd situation. He’d wound up with two tickets to the planetarium’s presentation on the Kuiper Belt and planets beyond the solar system after Charlie and her girlfriend Jo weren’t able to go. Dean took them off her hands, hoping that Sam would be able to go but Sam went and got himself a summer job so that was out of the question. Every single one of Dean’s friends were busy and the only person he hadn’t asked yet was Cas but therein lied the problem. Dean liked hanging out with Cas, but they hadn’t even hung out outside of each other’s apartments. He had no idea whether or not Cas would be up to it, or if he would think it was weird. But it wasn’t like it was a date or anything. It was just two guys hanging out, learning about planets. It didn’t have to be weird. And the worst thing Cas could do was say no, right?

Dean rolled his eyes at himself, shooting off a quick text message.

**_Hey man, you doin’ anything 2day?_ **

It only took Cas a minute to respond.

_Nah. Your place or mine?_

**_Actually, I got tickets for a planetarium thing @ the history museum. Wanna go?_ **

_Like hanging out or…._

Dean gulped, his heartbeat kicking up just a bit. He really didn’t want Cas to get the wrong idea and scare him off.

**_No just hanging out. If you don’t wanna it’s cool._ **

**_Just thought you might like to get outta the house._ **

_Sure. What time?_

**_In like an hr and a half._ **

_Okay. I’ll put on pants and head over._

_Maybe if you’re nice to me, I’ll let you ride my “crotch rocket”. ;)_

Dean rolled his eyes.  He made some dumb comment about Cas’s Ducati trying to get a rise out of him and now he was paying for it with ridiculous jokes.

**_Bad joke Cas._ **

_You thought it was funny._

**_Just get your ass over here. And your bike._ **

It took Cas thirty minutes to get to Dean’s and from there they went right to the museum. It took them awhile to get to the museum, even with Dean on the back of Cas’s bike and with Cas weaving in and out of traffic like a crazy person. When they actually got to the planetarium, however, they might as well have taken their sweet ass time. The amphitheater could hold about three hundred people, but there was a total of seven people inside, including Dean and Cas when they walked in. Cas steered them both towards one of the two seat rows in the back of the theater, away from the two groups sitting more towards the front.

“Well, this is an incredible turnout,” Cas said, stretching his arms over his head.

“It is a Tuesday afternoon, after all,” Dean said.

Cas shrugged. “What’s this thing about anyway?”

“Planets beyond the solar system.”

“Oh, so all the kid favorites.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, well, they gotta change it up every once in a while. I’d imagine going over the same eight over and over and over again would get boring as fuck after a while.”

Cas mumbled an acquiescence. The entire room was quiet for a while, save for the crinkling of wrappers a few rows ahead of them.

“What was your favorite planet as a kid, Dean?”

“Uh. I dunno. Probably Saturn. The rings were kinda neat.”

“I always liked Uranus.”

“Of course, you would.”

“No. I’m serious. It’s sideways, did you know that?”

“Nope. Didn’t know that.”

“And it was named after King George, originally,” Cas said.

“Bullshit.”

“No, seriously. They wanted to name it after King George III.”

“The crazy dude in charge of England during the Revolution? That King George?”

“Yup,” Cas said. “Personally, I think they should have kept it. It would’ve saved all my elementary school teachers the pain of trying to say Ur-in-us instead saying anus and make a bunch of fifth graders laugh.”

“Might’ve been a more popular planet, then.”

“Dean, Uranus has always been popular.” The faintest smile turned up the corner of his mouth as he spoke.

Dean elbowed him. “Fuck you, Cas.”

“Really? Here? Well, if you insist,” Cas smiled, sliding off his seat until his knees hit the ground.

“What? No. Dude!”

Cas rolled his eyes. “You really are no fun.”

“We’re in public.”

“That hasn’t stopped us before.”

“But there are people around, dude!”

“They don’t give a shit, dude. As soon as the lights go out they’re going to be looking up and not at us. If you can keep your damn mouth shut, it wouldn’t be that hard.”

“What do you mean if I could keep my mouth shut? You’re the one who got us caught last time!” Dean said in a harsh whisper.

“Okay. That’s fair, but you’re not quiet either.”

“Which is why we shouldn’t do this in here. What if we get caught? I don’t want to go to jail for getting my rocks off.”

“You’re not going to go to jail for getting your rocks off, Dean,” Cas said, “you’d go to jail for public indecency.”

“Semantics, Cas.”

Cas rolled his eyes and huffed, pulling himself back up and flopping down into the chair beside Dean. “Fine. Be a wet blanket.”

Dean was about to say something as the lights dimmed and the pre-recorded voice over warned the audience that the room was about to get dark. Dean glanced over at Cas, who was gnawing on his nails. Dean didn’t want to feel bad about it, but he kinda did. Truth be told, screwing around in public was a little thrilling. Getting caught by Crowley hadn’t been all that fun, but he’d be lying if he said the fact that they did get caught wasn’t something he thought about. A lot. It was embarrassing, at first, but the more he replayed it in his mind the more it made his heart race and his body tingle with excitement. They could really get caught this time, too. There weren’t a whole lot of people in the room, but they had ears and it would only take one moan to get them busted.

But Cas seemed to know that. The cocky little bastard had a habit of pushing Dean’s buttons, getting him to do basically anything he wanted whenever he wanted. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t like it, far from it, in fact. But so far, Cas had gotten him into the laundry room of a party, the projection booth of a movie theater, and had him tied up in his own damn bed. It was about damn time that Cas got a taste of his own medicine.

Dean glanced over to get a better look at Cas. He was still wearing his leather jacket, and his shirt was long enough that if need be he could cover his crotch. If Dean blew him and they did get caught, Dean could always say he’d lost something on the floor. Yeah, that was a totally legitimate excuse to be on the floor in the middle of a dark amphitheater.

The lights went out and Dean made his decision. Fuck it, he was gonna beat Cas at his own damn game.

“The Kuiper Belt is a circumstellar disc in the Solar System beyond the known planets, extending past Neptune’s orbit. But what’s beyond that?” The voice over started.

Dean slid out of his seat and scooted in front of Cas’s legs, sitting up on his haunches.

“Dean?” Cas whispered, “what are you doing?”

“Just chill out, Cas,” Dean said, “watch the show.”

Dean slid his palms up the inside of Cas’s thighs, pushing them apart. Cas’s leg fell open easily, as Dean massaged his legs through his jeans. It was too dark to see much of anything, so Dean felt his way up to Cas’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the flesh through the denim. He found Cas’s zipper by accident, stroking his palm against the front of Cas’s pants. He could hear Cas’s breath hitch as the music faded out above them.

“Quiet,” Dean hissed, leaning forward to nuzzle against Cas’s zipper.

Cas said nothing but set his hand down in Dean’s hair. He didn’t start clawing or scratch, just holding on. Dean licked at the fabric in front of Cas’s growing erection. He didn’t have a clue whether or not Cas could actually feel it, but if he couldn’t the anticipation would probably drive him crazy. He pressed open mouthed kisses to Cas’s crotch, digging his fingers into Cas’s hips. Cas bucked upwards, pressing his dick into Dean’s face while holding him in place. Dean swallowed, letting own his own, shuttered breath, and pushed Cas’s hips back down. He didn’t waste any more time undoing Cas’s pants and pulling his dick out.

Dean went slow, running his hand up and down Cas’s length to get a sense of where his dick actually was. Cas was fairly well endowed and in the dark, it was hard to tell where the tip was. He let his hand slide up and down the velvety length, his thumb pressing into the vein on the underside just a little. Cas’s thighs jumped under his other hand. He squeezed his hand just under the crown and Cas gasped. Dean blew a steady stream of air against the head of Cas’s dick before licking at it, then blowing again.

Cas shuddered, and Dean decided it was time to finally dive in. He sealed his lips over the head of Cas’s cock, sliding down and guiding himself with his hand. He started out slow, sucking hard as he pulled back, flattening his tongue so Cas’s dick was pressed between his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

Cas’s stomach rose and fell with heavy breaths as Dean slid his free hand up Cas’s chest.

“Fuck,” Cas groaned, squeezing his hand in Dean’s hair as Dean pinched his nipple.

Dean stilled, hyper aware of the sounds Cas was making and trying to gauge whether or not anyone had notice. He pulled off Cas’s dick, vaguely aware that he was drooling, to glance around the room. It was too damn dark to see if there anyone had caught on to them.

Cas whined, kicking Dean in the butt and tugging on the short hairs at the base of Dean’s skull. Dean bit his lip and moaned. He really needed to get on with this before Cas got too loud and blew it for them both. Dean licked around the head of Cas’s dick, tonguing into the slit, as he let his fingers trail upward to Cas’s lips. He brushed his fingertips against Cas’s lips, slipping them in as they parted.

Dean went back to sucking Cas’s cock the same time Cas sucked his fingers. He sped up, bobbing and stroking faster, alternating between sloppy sucking and harder slurps. He could feel Cas trembling beneath him, biting down on Dean’s fingers when he couldn’t suck. Both of his hands were on Dean’s head then, pulling his hair but keeping him in place. Cas’s leg kicked fruitlessly beside Dean’s knee was he sucked Cas down once more. His dick was throbbing against Dean’s tongue, and he could feel him getting ready to explode. Dean swallowed preemptively and Cas lost it, his lips shaking as they pressed into Dean’s fingers and he came. Dean swallowed until Cas was finished, licking him clean and putting him back into his pants.

Dean slid back up into his seat, pushing Cas’s lip arm off their shared armrest.

“Fucking Christ,” Cas whispered, his voice completely wrecked.

Dean smirked to himself. He couldn’t see Cas, but he would guess that he had that wonderful glassy look in his eyes. He didn’t even care that much that he was hard and had been since he got on his knees.

The two of them sat in silence until the presentation was over, which Dean was only half paying attention to. When the lights came back on, Dean rose to leave put Cas stopped him, tugging on his wrist.

“What’s up, Cas?”

Cas didn’t say anything, just smiled as they waited for the planetarium to clear out. Once they were gone, Cas stood, pulling Dean behind him by the wrist.

“What are we –“ Dean didn’t have time to finish before Cas threw him against the door, pressing the solid heat of his body into Dean’s and kissing him.

Dean gasped, letting Cas take over and thrust his tongue into Dean’s mouth. He undid the fastenings on Dean’s jeans and pulled his cock out into the open air. Cas threaded both hands through Dean’s hair, tender at first until he jerked Dean’s head back and bit down on his neck. Dean moaned out loud, the sound echoing off the walls.

“Cas –“ Dean panted, rubbing his hips against Cas’s. It was a rough slide, it was nice to finally get some attention on his dick. “Cas, we can’t – can’t do this here.”

“Why not?” Cas growled, wrapping a hand around Dean’s dick and stroking.

“B-because, they crew. They have – have to get in here and clean. We’ll get caught. Shit.”

“Better hurry up then, Winchester,” Cas whispered, biting at Dean’s earlobe. He pressed the pad of his thumb into the slit of Dean’s cock, smearing pre-come across the head.

“You deserve this,” Cas hissed, kissing and nipping at Dean’s neck, “you deserve this for pulling that shit back there.”

“Thought you liked it.” Dean’s words were more breath than speech.

“Of course, I liked it. You suck cock like it’s a sport.”

Dean groaned and Cas sped up.

“But you don’t get to suck my brains out and leave this room on steady feet.”

Dean trembled. His orgasm was fast approaching, building in his gut and balls.

“You’re just lucky I didn’t start until everyone else left. I had half a mind to start jerking you off while they walked past.”

“Fuck, Cas, d-don’t say – nnnngh, God.”

“Don’t say that? Why not? Do you like it?”

“Cas, fuck, gonna,”

“You gonna come, Dean? With me jerking you in public where anyone could come in and see you lose it?”

Dean’s dug his fingers into Cas’s hips, squeezing his eyes shut as he came, shouting gibberish. He could hardly hear Cas’s throaty chuckle through the blood rushing in his ears.

When Dean finally opened his eyes, Cas was licking Dean’s come off his fingers. Dean’s cock gave a single twitch, and Cas kneeled to lick the come off his stomach and cock.

“You’re gonna fuckin’ kill me one of these days, Cas,” Dean said.

Cas snorted, rolling his eyes. He smiled, still kneeling. “I hope not. You give damn good head.”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “You’re damn right I do.” He helped Cas to his feet and tucked himself back in his jeans.

The two walked back out to the parking lot, quiet but content.

“So,” Cas said, “I was thinking we could go get something to eat? I know this little dinner about fifteen minutes down the road. They've got amazing cheese fries.” There was something soft in his eyes that Dean couldn’t quite place.

“I mean, if you’re still hungry,” Cas added with a wink.

Dean scoffed. “You buying?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated.   
> Also, yes, I do plan on continuing this but I have other projects so when I write it is kinda up in the air.   
> If you wanna come talk to me, I'm on [tumblr](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
